The equipment requested in this proposal is designed to serve as a multi-user quantitave image analysis system utilized by five major user groups studying various aspects of neuroanatomy, neurochemistry and brain metabolism in animals and man. The various specimens to be analyzed include: 1) cell and axons stains, 2) Golgi-impregnation, 3) horseradish peroxidase enzyme stains, 4) fluorescent dye deposition, and 5) autoradiography (contact or emulsion) of 14C/3H-2 deoxyglucose (glucose metabolism), of iodoamphetamine/antipyrene (blood flow) and of 3H-leucine (protein synthesis). These various techniques require standardized quantified image analysis using morphometric and densitometric data. The configuration of equipment needed will be purchased from Zeiss and is termed their IBAS Image Analysis System, which includes a Zeiss Universal Microscope, several optics for small (35 x 40 micrometer) to large (8 x 10 milimeters) field of view for 1) photomicroscopy, 2) morphometric analysis (IBAS I) and 3) densitometry (IBAS II). This system will permit the user groups to enhance productivity and perform analyses that otherwise would be impossible.